Trash the Dress!
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: Felix helps Vanellope when her dress becomes a major problem at his and Calhoun's wedding reception. One shot.


Trash the Dress!

* * *

The ceremony couldn't have been more perfect, and now, the reception was in full swing. Luckily for the newly-weds, the church in 'Hero's Duty' also had a large enough reception room to comfortably hold and entertain all of their guests. Fix-It Felix Jr. happily hummed along with the music playing in the venue as he carried two glasses of champagne to the bride and groom's table, where his wife sat waiting for him. Approaching the table, Felix hopped into his chair and handed Tamora her glass. She leaned toward him as he did so, so he could kiss her on the cheek.

"One glass of champagne for my _beautiful wife_ ," the little 8-Bit chimed; Tamora chuckled. Every chance he possibly had to call her his wife after the ceremony, he'd taken it.

"Careful, Soldier. Don't want to wear it out," she joked, taking a sip.

"Oh, I don't think that's possible," Felix replied, taking a sip of his own. "So what have I missed?"

"Mmm," Tamora started, removing the glass from her lips and swallowing. After some socializing, the sergeant had retreated to their table to people watch, a favorite pass-time of hers. "Starting off in the first corner, we've got Gene. Who has graduated from 'plastered' to 'hammered.'" The couple looked to the middle of the dance floor, watching a disheveled Gene, tie (and partly his shirt) undone, dancing and flirting heavily with some of the Nicelander ladies.

"Well, at least he's enjoying himself," Felix shrugged.

"And at 12 o'clock, the next odd couple?" Tamora leaned in close to Felix as she pointed to Kohut and Pauline sitting at the bar, chatting away.

"Ooh, possibly!"

"Uh oh," Tamora muttered.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

"Long face, dead ahead."

Felix inspected, finding a dejected Vanellope, standing off to the side. Ralph wasn't far from her, but was preoccupied with talking to Bowser and Zangief. A couple of her friends from 'Sugar Rush' approached her and asked her something, but the little raven-haired girl shook her head. They returned to the dance floor without her.

"Oh dear," Felix frowned, "I'll go see what I can do." Kissing his wife, he hopped off his chair and weaved through the crowded dance floor to get to the uncharacteristically despondent racer.

"Hey there, Sugar," he greeted her. She looked up, her eyes wet with held-back tears. "What's the matter?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

The girl sniffled and took in a shaky breath. The jig was up. Someone noticed, so she might as well spill it.

"It's this _stupid_ dress," she vented. "It's itchy and uncomfortable, and I can't do _anything_ in it," she emphasized her point buy scratching her collar. She looked up at the handyman with those sad little eyes. "You can't fix it, can you?"

Felix pondered this. He certainly couldn't, at least not in the way she was expecting him to. There has got to be a way she could be rid of the dress but still keep with the dress code. An idea struck him, and his face brightened.

"I've got an idea," he smiled, taking the girl's hand. Before leading Vanellope out of the venue, Felix turned to his wife, waving and mouthing, "We'll be right back." The sergeant nodded, however, tapped her wrist, mouthing back "Bouquet and Garter toss soon."

"Where are we going?" Vanellope asked as soon as they had snuck out of the reception room, nearly tripping over the skirt of her dress.

"Just over here!" Felix assured as they stepped into the groom's dressing room at the end of the hall. The fixer let go of her hand and walked over to the wardrobe at the far end of the room, pulling out some spare clothing. "Here, put these on."

* * *

"Okay, I'm done," Vanellope's voice seeped through the door as Felix waited patiently outside. "You can come in now."

The handyman stepped inside and grinned at the sight.

"How do I look?" Vanellope asked self consciously, "And what the heck is this thing?" she held up a long black piece of cloth. Felix chuckled.

"It's a bow tie, Princess," he stood in front of her and adjusted her clothes. "And you look wonderful! It's just a _mite_ too big." He kneeled down to fold her pant legs to the proper length, and discretely pinned them into place. The girl stayed as still as she could as he continued to fuss with her clothes. Finally, Felix took the black piece of cloth and proceeded to tie the bow around her collar. "There."

The handyman stood upright and closed the wardrobe doors, the mirrors on them revealing everything. Now that she was able to get a good look at herself, Vanellope gasped and turned in a circle, watching herself in the mirror.

"You like it?" Felix asked.

"I _love_ it!" Vanellope squeaked with excitement. "I can actually breathe! And move! And I'm not itchy!" The handyman chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing we're just about the same size, and that I had a spare-" he was cut off when the girl jumped into his arms, giving him a very enthusiastic hug.

"Thanks, Felix," the racer said, squeezing him tight. He hugged her back.

"Any time," he replied, pulling away. "Now let's hit the dance floor!"

"Yeah!" Vanellope confirmed, wrapping her arms around the handyman's neck as he carried her down the hall and back to the reception.


End file.
